Meeting in the moonlight
by fox-anbu8907
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission, from the hokage. what will happen to her when she finds herself lost in a forest and then found by a mysterious figure. more mystery less romance. there maybe some itachiXsakura later on haven't really decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: sakura finds her lost in the forest near konaha on a mission giving to her by lady Tsunade. Soon after going into the forest she finds herself lost among the dense forest trees, with no hope of getting out. What will happen when a mysterious figure comes along and finds her?

Sakura haruno a 17 year old medical Nin of Konohagakure was walking on an unmarked road near the village. Trying to get back to the village from a mission lady Tsunade had sent her on to get a medical herb. Thinking it would be faster this way then traveling on the actual marked road.

"Let's see if I'm here and this was the main road… or am I here," sakura was holding a map in hand which hadn't been much help for her so far. "And so this means… I'm so lost," she sighed.

"Well this is no use to me now," she said crumbling up the map and throwing it over her shoulder. She moved one threw the trees. After walking for about thirty minutes she was ready to give up, there was no end in sight and it was starting to get dark.

"when I get out of here I'm staying on the main road, like people always tell you to, but of course I'd be the one who doesn't listen to them," she said angrily to herself.

All that was lighting her way now was the light of the moon shining threw the tree branches. It must have been hours since she first came into the forest. With no success of finding her way out, which was starting to worry her.

Then she heard something rustling in the distance, as if someone was following her. Slowly she grabbed a kunai and held it in her hand for protection.

"Come out!" she yelled into the trees.

Then someone or something leaped off a nearby branch and landed on top of her.

"What the hell?" she looked up at the person on top of her. They held her hands down and were grabbing something from their back pouch. Sakura watched them closely as he pulled out a syringe.

Her eyes widened, "stop don't do it!" she shouted trying to break his grasp on her hands.

"It'll only hurt for a second," he said putting the needle under her skin and injecting her with the contents.

Soon after the man picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Sakura could feel him walking away, as she started to drift out of consciousness.

-Few hours later-

Sakura slowly came back to consciousness, "wha-" she groaned as she felt the cold cement underneath her. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she was in a grey cement room with white walls and ceiling. The only light coming in to the room was from a high barred window.

"What is this place?" she asked aloud though she was the only person in the room, "where am I?"

Slowly she got to her feet and inspected herself for wounds or cuts. Finding non she walked along the walls, looking for a hidden door. She didn't find one which made her think that maybe she was in some kind of genjutsu.

Making a hand sign with her hands she yelled, "Release!" but nothing happened. Then she decided to start punching the walls, that wasn't such a good idea either, all it did was give her bloody knuckles.

"Nothing's working," she said to herself as she sat back down on the ground staring intensely at the wall. Then finding that didn't help she put her head down.

Looking back up she saw a black metal door, she was almost positive it wasn't there before. Quickly she got up and ran towards it. Pulling back one fist she was about to hit it when, suddenly it opened. A young boy looked up in horror as her fist came right for him. Yelling he threw up a tray and fell to the ground.

"P-please don't hurt me miss I just brought you some food is all, t-they said you'd be asleep,"

Sakura just looked down at the boy cowering below her. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled him up to eye level with her, "alright kid, where I am?" she asked glaring at him.

"y-you're um, well you see I can't say, they'd kill me if I said anything to you," he looked over at the ground.

"I'll be the one killing you if you don't start talking," she said dangling him off the ground.

"p-please miss I really cant say anything," he was starting to shake. "t-those eyes it's like dieing thousands of times and still being alive I-I can't do it, not again" he said shutting his eyes tightly.

"Fine then I'll just look around on my own," she said placing him on the ground inside the cell, as she walked out.

"Stop!" he yelled as he quickly crawled out of the room. But she was already gone, "I'm dead, I'm so dead," he said to himself.

-Back to sakura-

Sakura was walking down a bright white hallway that seemed to be going on with no end in sight from what she could see. She traced the side of the walls with her fingers and she walked down it, they were smooth.

'This is so crazy, these halls go on forever' she thought to herself as she turned the first corner she saw.

"Sakura Haruno!" a man shouted from behind her. Turning around she saw an average height man with black hair, wearing a long cloak that went to his ankles. She wasn't able to make out his face it was to dark. This was weird because everything but him was white and bright, it made him stand out.

He started to walk towards her slowly. Each step echoing down the hall was now just one hall, the hall she'd just turned from was gone. Looking back up at the man he was right in front of her. Once their eyes connected she fainted, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Carrying her in he arms he walked back to the door where the boy was cleaning up the mess. Looking up the boy almost jumped at his sight, "I'm sorry sir!" he bowed his head with shame.

He didn't respond he just walked passed him and into the room, laying her down on the bed which was no better then the room, it was hard and uncomfortable, he walked back to the exit, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Hovering over the boy below him he only glared at the back of his head, the boy wouldn't dare look up into his eyes.

The man simply turns and walked away from the boy, who was still on the ground shacking out of fear.

-Alright, so this is the end of chapter one, I don't really know where I'm going with this so I'm up for suggestions; just say something in a comment if you have any.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man from before was standing in a darkened room, along with a mysterious figure looming in front of him.

"Itachi, what happened?" a mysterious voice asked.

"That boy… he let her out," Itachi said coldly.

"What'd she see?" he asked, as though there were a secret that was to be kept from her.

"Nothing, I got to her before she could see anything, but the boy did say some things to her,"

"Did he now? ... I think it's time to get a new boy," the mysterious voice said sounding irritated.

"Yes sir," Itachi said in the same plain voice he always had.

"It's your job to watch her, I trust you have a good reason for bringing her here?" the mysterious voice asked sounds ever too curious for an answer.

"Yes, and I'll get rid of her as soon as possible," there was a silence for a short while.

"You may leave now, but I want an answer from you," the voice told him almost warning him.

"Of course sir," he said as he left the room.

-Back to the cell-

Sakura woke up looking around at her surroundings. She was once more back in that room. But when did she fall asleep? She had no idea.

"I thought I got out, what happened?" she looked up at the spot where the door was, it was white brick now.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them and thought, 'what'll happen, I wonder if anyone noticed I'm gone yet,' tears started to fill up her eyes, "why am I even here?"

"I brought you here," a cold voice said in front of her.

shocked she looked up to see a man she was sure she'd seen him before but didn't know where, "w-why did you bring me here," she asked unsure weather or not she should even try to fight him.

"Don't even think about running anymore either, you'll never get out of here," he said noticing her looking behind him at the door.

She glared at him, "why do you think I would do that?" she asked.

"You already have, you'll be aloud to leave when you're done here,"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"You're a medical ninja one of the best, so I hear," he looked at her expressionless.

"Yeah what if I am?" she said sounding defensive.

"I need you to heal my eyes,"

"Your eyes?" she questioned

"Yes, I've used them to much; they don't work as well as they use to and now I need you to heal them,"

"But I don't even know how to-" looking closely at him she recognized him, she was sure of it… but who? ... Sasuke? He reminded her of sasuke! This had to be his brother, "Itachi?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes..." he stared down at her.

"So your Uchiha, then you want me-… to heal your sharingan?"

"I barely know anything about sharingan, how am I suppose to help you with yours,"

"Then you'll have to learn," he looked down at her coldly.

Sakura just looked at the ground, thinking to herself 'this is going to be Impossible and he'd probably end up killing her just like the rest of his clan.'

"When you've calmed down I'll bring you out," he said as he walked back out the door, stopping he turned around, "I'll be back in an hour."

"Great," sakura said to herself.  
-

okay we all know Itachi has eye problems he's almost blind, so I thought why not do a story like that eye problems needing medic… aka sakura, so why the heck not? Kidnapping just makes it more fun.


End file.
